


Negotiations to Arkanis

by Katspotatoe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Check out the artist, Dark Side Rey, Emperor Hux, M/M, Queen of Naboo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katspotatoe/pseuds/Katspotatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa is the queen of Naboo. He must go to the planet Arkanis and convince them to join the growing New Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen

Ben awoke from his nightmare with a start. Pain spiking to the point that he was sure he would simply pass out again. He spent five long minutes just trying to control the onslaught, eventually dulling the agony to its usual, bearable amount. The nightmare that had woken him up was the same one he always had, a man in a mask that killed with ease and little remorse. The worst part of these nightmares though, was always when the man removed his mask. And Ben saw his own face looking back at him. Only it was older, blank, with no remorse for the victims at his feet.

He put on his veils and sat on the bed, focusing on his breathing. It was a awhile before he regained his composure. Not long after that one of his handmaidens walked into the room, bringing him his daily medication, tidying the already spotless room, and checking that all supplies were packed for Ben's trip.

Tomorrow the queen would begin his journey to the planet Arkanis, the planet's officials were going to decide whether to surrender to the First Order or join the New Republic and the Resistance in trying to free the galaxy from their occupation. Ben was going to be a representative for the Republic. Arkanis was a central planet and could greatly contribute to the Republic's fight if the queen could convince them.

After confirming that everything was up to par and ready for the queen's trip, the handmaiden left. Allowing Ben to get properly dressed. He put on one of his more comfortable gowns. It was mostly black and flowing to the ground, with extravagant designs and plenty of embellishments. Satisfied with his choice, he proceeded to breakfast.

The breakfast passed quite uneventfully, and could only be described as bland. As soon as he finished his meal, however, one of the councilors came to notify him that his guard had arrived. So, the queen went to meet the person who would protect him on his correspondence.

When he walked into the room he saw a young man in an orange jumpsuit and white vest, a pilot. Hopefully sent by his mother, if the uniform was anything to go by. He was looking around the room seeming quite distracted. This was going to be the man watching over Ben for the next few weeks.

"Hello," said the young queen, startling the pilot.

"Oh, I didn't see you come in. Hello your majesty. My name is Poe Dameron, I was assigned to help you on your trip to Arkanis."

"Are you from the Resistance ?"

"I am," he seemed a bit hesitant at Ben's comment, "I was under the impression that Naboo supported our efforts,"

"Very much so. I doubt they would have sent you if we didn't support your work. I simply wanted to know if you could tell me, how my mother is doing?" He severely hoped that the pilot could.

"Well, it depends on who your mother is. Unfortunately, even I don't know all of the members of the Resistance."

"Her name is Leia Organa. I was under the impression that she was quite high in your ranks?" That was what Ben thought anyway, he hadn't been wrong had he?

"Wait. Your mom is... but, how is that possible? I mean, I knew she had a son but..." Ben had obviously confused the pilot.

"You did not expect someone like me to be the child of a woman like her?"

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry. That wasn't what I meant, it was just that I thought I would have heard if the generals son was the queen of Naboo," the pilot must have seen his mistake. His comment didn't offend Ben though, the queen knew that he would never be as great as his mother.

"It's fine Mr. Dameron, you do not have to explain yourself to me. I just wish to know how she is doing?"

"Oh, right. She's well, she was actually the one who assigned me this mission."

"I'm glad to hear that she is well. And I do wish to know anything you can tell me about her. You must be tired though, you can rest before we leave for Arkanis. And we have plenty of food and drink as well if you are in need of it."

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll be ready to go whenever you are."

"Very well, Mr. Dameron"

"Just call me Poe. No one calls me Mr. Dameron."

"Very well then, Poe. My attendants will escort you to your room. And will help you with whatever you may need."

With that, Ben took his leave, heading to a council room for another meeting that would probably yield no real result. Afterwards they could discuss what would transpire on their journey.


	2. The Pilot

     Poe was lead to a suite of rooms by one of the queen's many servants. Once they got there he didn't bother to unpack anything, he wouldn't be there long anyway. He laid down on the bed. 

He thought of the strange queen that he was going to be protecting. The queen was pretty obviously closed off with his feelings, and Poe couldn't help but wonder why. What could have happened for the queen to be so closed off? He dwelled for a long time on these questions, and he soon felt he needed to sleep. So, since he wasn't going to get any real answers by simply stewing over them, he decided to take a nap. Hopefully, he would get the chance to know the queen better over their trip together.

      When Poe woke up he looked at the table clock, he found he had been asleep for about four standard hours. His nap left him feeling rejuvenated, and he felt excited for the trip ahead. And excited to learn what he could about the queen. 

      He got up from the extravagant bed, heading towards the door. He was anxious to begin discussing the trip with the queen. He was halfway to the door when he heard a knock. When he opened the door a small, nervous looking servant stood there, looking at the floor. 

"The queen is out of council now. He will be ready to discuss the proceedings of your journey whenever you feel you are ready."

"Thanks, I'm ready now. If that's alright?"

"Of course, sir. I'll lead you there now."

     The servant led him down a lot of elaborate hallways, that Poe hoped he wouldn't have to remember. And after about ten minutes, they finally stopped in front of an extravagant double door. The servant opened the door for him and he walked in, thanking the servant before turning to face the room properly. 

     There was a table, with the queen sitting at the end. He looked regal at the head of the table, and Poe would be lying if he said it wasn't a little bit intimidating. The boy was only 16 years old and yet he looked like he was far older as he sat at the table. Poe hurried to take a seat at the table. 

"Your majesty."

"Hello, Poe, we must discuss the protocol of our visit to Arkanis."

"Yes. Of course, your majesty. My ship is stocked with all of the essentials: food, drink, there's three sleeping quarters, a kitchen, and a main living area. And all of the rooms are equipped with a fresher."

"You're ship sounds more than acceptable for the journey.  And will we have to make too many stops on our way to Arkanis?"

"Nope. It's well stocked and ready to fly whenever you're ready."

"And how long will your ship go before it needs a refuel?"

"It has a good fuel pack. It should get us halfway if we're lucky. If not we will definitely be able to make it a fourth of the way."

"As long as we get to Arkanis on time that is more than acceptable."

"We will definitely make it on time, your majesty."

"That's very good. We will begin our journey tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing. I'll go make sure everything is in tip-top shape."

     Poe left the room, after bowing to the young queen, and went to go check on the ship. And if he had to ask for directions to the docking area a few times, that isn't anybodies business but his. They had already refueled it, so he went to check the supplies over again. He would probably get some food from the kitchen before take off as well. He was used to the bland food that they got for these missions, but he was pretty sure the queen would not be. 

     Their water supply seemed to be filled, and the purifiers for recycling the water looked to be in working order as well. Poe was actually pretty excited for this expedition. It looked like the trip was going to be pleasant, and it looked like they wouldn't have any complications getting to Arkanis. And Poe was also excited to get to know the queen, he was a mystery and Poe was determined to solve it. 

      On a distant planet, however, the Master of the Knights of Ren met with Snoke. The room was dark and the hologram towered over the girl as she kneeled before her mentor. 

"You are to capture the boy, whatever it takes. And if capture is impossible than kill him. But that is to only be a last resort."

"Yes, master. But may I ask, what's so important about some little boy? He might be the Queen of Naboo, but he hardly seems relevant with our plans."

"He is strong with the force. He has ways of blocking it, but he is extremely powerful. He could help us, or he could be our greatest enemy. Make sure he does not become the latter. And if you fail, you shall truly see the extent of my power."

"Yes, master. It shall be done, I won't let you down."

"Go. The boy will be leaving Naboo soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. It's the end of the school year, so it's been pretty chaotic. I hope you enjoy reading this and give me any feedback that you want, I am all ears.


	3. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the queen's nightmares. And leaving the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. All my excuses are crappy. But I'm not dead and I am still continuing the story. As recompense I added bb8. Once again, sorry for inconsistent updates, love you, sorry.

     Unfortunately, the queen did not get to see the pilot again for the rest of the day. He was too busy with the councils, since he would be away for such an extent of time. He was anxious to leave for Arkanis, and wished they could have been off already.

     Even his dinner was occupied by council members that could only be described as incompetent. And Ben would not be exaggerating if he said he was relieved when he was finally able to retreat back to his rooms. Once he changed into a night gown, he all but collapsed onto his bed. Falling asleep almost instantly he was soon in a deep sleep, that's when he got his nightmares. Like always. 

Ben stood in a room, surrounded by darkness. A mangled helmet in the middle, the helmet of Darth Vader. His grandfather. Ben had never seen his grandfather, but he knew that the helmet before him must have belonged to Vader. He walked towards it, but stopped suddenly upon seeing the figure on the other side of the room. 

     It always him. The man stood in black robes, his lightsaber lit at his side. It was terrifying, red, crackling, and the only light source to be seen in the room. Ben turned to run, and found himself in a new scene. It looked to be a rural village on some distant planet, this time it was brighter. The village was engulfed in flame. The masked man stood in the middle of the inferno, staring at Ben. 

"You're not real! Leave me alone!" Ben screamed at him. He could feel as tears started to spill down his cheeks. Still in the flames, the figure ignited the gruesome lightsaber, and pointed it towards Ben. Once again Ben turned to run, and found himself in yet another scene. 

     He stood in the middle of what seemed to be a temple. He saw himself, maybe a few years older. A lightsaber in his hand, eyes glowing golden. He stood over a number of dead bodies, Ben thought he was going to throw up from the sight of it. But the vision  in front of him seemed almost calm standing over the victims, his eyes dimming to a calmer yellow. Suddenly, he turned turned his head and looked at Ben directly. Making eye contact a split second before the scene changed before him again. 

      He looked up, to see the mangled face of Snoke. He didn't seem to be looking at him though, instead looking to a point over Ben's shoulder. He whirled around when he heard a voice."Yes, master. It shall be done, I won't let you down," said the young woman kneeling in front of Snoke. Ben did not recognize her, which concerned Ben greatly. Snoke responded, "Go.  The boy will be leaving Naboo soon." Ben froze. Were they talking about him? The woman stood and left the room while Ben was still trying remember how to breath properly. "Soon," was all Snoke said next. And he turned his head to look directly at Ben. 

     Then Ben woke up, screaming as he usually did after a particularly bad nightmare. It took him a while to calm down enough to properly think, and focus on making the pain from his restraints fade away enough for him to breath without gasping. It was morning, meaning that he would be leaving with the pilot, Poe Dameron, to Arkanis in a fairly short time. After his nightmare he would not be getting any more sleep, so he decided to simply busy himself with preparations. 

He put on a gown, one of the only ones left in the closet instead of in a suitcase, and donned his veils. He didn't have his medication yet, but he was sure someone would be in with it soon. He walked around the room, checking that everything important was packed properly. And indeed a servant was soon knocking at his door to bring him medication. Ben let him in and took the pills as the servant went to check over the same materials that Ben had checked just minutes prior. 

      After the servant had checked everything he left for a few minutes, but quickly returned with a handful of other servants to begin taking the queen's luggage to the ship. All Ben could do was step aside to avoid any collisions with the busy workers. Soon enough they finished their work, leaving him with a nearly empty room. 

     So since there was no reason to stay in the barren room, Ben proceeded to the docking port to see the ship that would be his home for the next few weeks. The last of the servants seemed to be walking out of the ship having finished stocking it. Ben must have been focused more intently on the ship than he realized, because suddenly Poe was at his side. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Asked Poe. He had a gleam in his eye, so Ben could tell that he took pride in the vessel. He wondered if he felt particularly partial to this ship, or if he took as much pride in all of the ships he had piloted. 

"It is an exemplary ship."

      Then out rolled a little droid. White and orange, matching the pilot's uniform. Making Ben wonder if that was on purpose. It rolled up to Ben and Poe and seemed to turn it's head curiously between them, before settling it's gaze on Poe and chirping at him. 

"Oh, right. Your majesty, this is BB-8. BB-8, this is his majesty Queen Organa."

      The droid then looked to the queen and seemed to nod it's head. Ben nodded his back, not sure what else to do. Poe and BB-8 seemed to continue in conversation, but since Ben could not speak binary he could not follow the conversation. Thankfully, didn't have to worry for long as council members flooded into the dock to say farewell to their queen. 

      So after very brief farewells Ben was walking into the ship behind Poe and the small droid. Poe headed towards the front of the plane, presumably to begin take-off. He looked back at Ben who was feeling quite confused as to where he was supposed to be. And after a second, realizing the queen's discomfort, asked him if he wanted to sit in the copilots chair during takeoff. So Ben shuffled over to the to the room at the front. He sat in the chair beside the pilot as he started the engine. 

     When the ship started to fly Ben felt a rush of adrenaline course through him. And he watched as his home grew smaller and smaller, till eventually he could not see it against the rest of the planet. And eventually even that slowly faded away. How long has it been since he had been off of that planet? Since he had seen any planet from this view?

"Well," said Poe, who was now leaning back in his chair, "we've officially begun our journey, your majesty."


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on the ship. Ben has another nightmare.

As he flew the ship out of orbit, Poe looked over at the queen. The young man had a look of pure awe as he stared at the planet below. And Poe found himself wondering if the queen had ever seen his planet like this before.   
     Poe set the destination in autopilot and prepared the ship for lightspeed. He looked over, once again, at the young queen as he flips the switch. As the lights of the stars started to blur, the queen's eyes opened to an almost impossible size. Poe smiled at him, though he was too enamored with the scene in front of him to notice the pilot's stare.   
"You can stay and watch as long as you want. It will be awhile before we reach anything." That was when Ben finally looked away from the lights whizzing past. He looked dazed for a second, before responding.  
"Thank you, Poe."  
"Yup. I'll just go make sure everything is still doing okay," and he left the pilots pit and went to give things a quick check over.  
He returned to the pit to see the queen still sitting there staring at the stars whizzing past, and felt himself smiling at the sight. He leaned against the door frame, accidentally creating a small creak. Ben looked back for a moment, and Poe could see the young boy blush through his veils, before hurrying to look back out at the galaxy in front of him. Poe laughed to himself a bit, with BB8 looking between them and doing what could only be described as an eye roll, he said, "Do you want me to show you to your room?" The queen looked back at him after that, and after hesitating for a second, he nodded. He stood up and walked towards the pilot. Poe started walking towards the living quarters, Ben took one last look over his shoulder before following the pilot.   
As Poe passed one door he stopped for a second, knocking on it lightly, "This is my room, if you ever need me," before continuing. He stopped at a door and opened it, motioning the queen inside.   
"This is your room, it's probably not quite what you're used to, but I hope it will do?"  
The room was somewhat small, taken up even more with some of the queen's luggage. It had a bed in the back of the room, against one of the corners. And while the room wasn't as big and ornate as Ben was used to, he felt safe in it, and knew it was going to work just fine.   
"This will be fine, Poe. Thank you very much," he said with the smallest hint of a smile, which made Poe smile in return.   
"The, um, fresher is in the back whenever you need it. You're welcome to stay in here as much as you want. But, of course, you're welcome to be anywhere on the ship that you want."  
Ben nodded, thanking him again. Poe nodded in return to that, and explained that he was going to start making lunch. And if the queen wanted to, he could take a nap. Seeing as space travel like this could often make one tired or nauseas if they were not used to it.   
"No. no. That's okay. If you don't mind, I think I would like to join you," he said. And while he hid it well, Poe could still hear a slight panic in his voice.   
"Of course it's all right, your majesty. We're going to be spending quite a long time together, we might as well get used to each other, right?" Poe made sure he had a smile on his face while saying this, hoping to show the young man that he didn't have to be scared of anything.  
Poe led them to a little kitchen and dining area where he set about making food. Ben sat down at the small table on the other side of the room and kept quiet while watching Poe work. Poe would sneak glances at him every once and awhile to check that he was alright, but other than some fidgeting and twiddling of thumbs the boy seemed alright, for the most part anyway.   
So once he had finished with the small meal he put the food on two plates, threw the cooking things aside to clean later, and the plates over to the small table that the queen was seated at.   
"Lunch is served, my queen," Poe said, shooting a smile at the nervous looking young man.   
"Thank you," he said. Poe thought he was saying that way too much, in the little time that they had spent together. He drew back his veils to eat, and Poe realized that that was the first time he had seen without the heavy veils covering his face. He was quite beautiful, he had traditional makeup on, though Poe didn't understand why since no one could see it clearly with the veils on, but he thought the queen would probably look beautiful without it too.   
Ben looked at Poe to see him staring, even with the makeup he swore he could see a faint blush on his cheeks, and quickly looked back down at his plate. Poe quickly looked away too, not realizing he had been staring until that moment. He tried starting up a conversation to make the situation less awkward.   
"So. You haven't been off the planet much?"  
"Indeed not. This would be my first time."  
"Well then, I'm honored to be able to fly the Queen of Naboo on his first trip."  
"Nonsense, I'm honored to have a pilot and travel companion such as yourself."  
Poe chuckled at that, and they both returned to their meal.   
Once they were both done he picked up their plates and walked them over to the sink to clean them and his other dishes. Ben stayed at the table, replacing his veils to where they were previously, and watching Poe work. He put the dishes back in their appropriate places one he was done cleaning, and turned around to face Ben. He saw that the veils had been placed back, and found himself wondering if it was a tradition on Naboo or if it was just a personal preference that the queen had adopted. He sat back down at the table and both of them were silent for a minute. Until Ben asked about his mother, and her resistance. He answered all of his questions and asked about Naboo. Being careful not to bring up too many personal questions in case something in there was the reason for Ben being so apprehensive about certain things.   
This continued on for awhile until Poe once again checked all of the ships essential functions. He excused himself to do so, and  went to the pilots pit. They were still traveling, he checked all of the essential monitors and some that weren't nearly as essential. He wasn't in any real rush, and liked doing the diagnostic checks, it allowed him to clear his mind and not have to focus on doing things very particularly. But he eventually returned to the kitchen where he had left the queen.   
The queen seemed to have stayed completely still from the moment he left, but there seemed to be effort in staying still. As if he might break if he moved. Poe didn't know at the time that this was somewhat normal for the queen and happened when he had a particular bad bout of pain. He slowly let out a breath when the pain started to fade to its normal ache. Poe was extremely curious about it all, but decided there would be plenty of time to ask. But right now he had to earn the queen's trust.   
"Say. Why don't I show you how to read some of the ships monitors?"  
The queen looked up and gave a quick few nods, before getting up and following Poe back towards the front of the ship. Poe started point big out different valves and buttons on the control panel, saying what each did and how they worked. Ben kept his complete attention on Poe and the new information that he was learning.   
They kept this up for quite awhile, and soon it was time for dinner. Which passed a lot like their lunch had. And once Poe had cleaned their dishes again, he decided that it would be best for them to go to bed. He escorted the queen to his room, and once he was sure the young man was safe he proceeded to his own room. He was quite tired and fell asleep rather quickly.   
The queen had worse luck, after removing the heavy cloaks, taking off his makeup, and putting on a night gown. He stayed up another hour or so until he could finally find some sleep. Like always it was a restless sleep.   
This time he was in a dark, snowy forest. He was running, how he knew he was running from the masked man was a mystery to himself, but he knew that that was the figure he was running from. It always was. But in the end it didn't matter, the man stepped out from behind a tree, stopping Ben in his tracks. He turned on his heel to run away and found a different scene. He was suddenly in a frenzied crowd, trying to run against the crowd, but simply get jostled around. There was fire somewhere, he could see the blaze that it cast, saw the smoke rising, he could practically smell it. Suddenly the crowd dispersed, and there he was again. He had his helmet off this time, allowing Ben to see the familiar face. Ben looked up into the face of a man that he knew so well, and yet didn't know at all. The face of a murderer, that face seemed blank, with no smile and no remorse. Ben started to cry. And then, all of a sudden the face changed. Suddenly it was the face of a woman, her eyes glowed gold, and she smiled.   
Ben shot up in bed, screaming. He gripped at the unfamiliar sheets eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. He could feel tears streaming down his face. Poe ran into his room suddenly, looking around for the danger. Ben quieted his screams down to sobs, but were not able to quiet them further for the time being. Poe's eyes softened, seeing that there was no danger, and presumed that the boy had had a nightmare. He walked over to the side of and climbed on, pulling the queen to him, and hugged the young man to him. It was an unfamiliar feeling to Ben, but it was anything but unwelcome. Ben practically clawed at Poe's back as he worked at getting his sobs out of control. Poe let him, and simply pet his head, whispering comforting words into his ear. It was still the middle of the night and both of them were still tired. So once Ben had calmed down Poe still stayed with him, he didn't ask about the nightmares, which Ben was thankful for, and they started to dose off again together. They still held onto each other; the last thing Ben was aware of, before falling asleep, was Poe still slowly petting the back of his head. And the last thing Poe was aware of, before falling to sleep, was the queen moving to snuggle his head onto Poe's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload. I won't sugar coat it, I stopped caring about this story. I'll try to write more. I don't think I'll be abandoning it yet anyway;).


	5. The Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for my inconsistent and really spaced out uploads. I can't promise that it'll get better, or that I'll even keep continuing to write this. But here's a chapter and I hope you guys like it.

When they next woke up they were still entangled soundly in each other's arms. Ben woke up first, when his pain became bad enough to wake him up. He didn't have another nightmare since Poe came to comfort him, but that did not stop the pain faced now. He stayed where he was though, staying as quiet as he could. Not wanting to wake Poe and ruin what remained of the moment. 

It got worse, gradually, and Ben felt tears soak his cheeks and he couldn't stop himself from clinging to the front of Poe's shirt. Giving off soft whimpers every now and then. Usually the pain faded after a minute, he was able to get it under control, but it only seemed to be getting worse. 

By the time Poe woke up, Ben was curled into his side more. His shirt was damp from tears and he was shaking excessively. Poe was  alarmed, to say the least, not knowing what the cause of this pain was. He grasped Ben around his arms and looked at his face stroking Ben's face and trying to survey him, looking for any reason that might be causing the boy's distress.   
"What's wrong your majesty? What can I do? I'll do anything to help!" 

      Ben couldn't speak, the pain had become too intense for him to bear, so all he could do was point towards the bag that would contain his medicine. Poe seemed to get understand him, somewhat and rushed over to the bag, pulling out its contents. There was nothing that he thought could help the Queen, until he got to a capsule containing some pills. 

"Is this it?" He said, looking back towards the boy, who had doubled in on himself and was holding his knees. The boy nodded, reaching out desperately towards Poe. Whether he was begging for the pills or Poe's comfort, he did not know. 

     Poe unscrewed the container and took out a pill, grabbing a glass of water that was on Ben's bed-side table, and gave the pill to Ben. The boy took both the pill and the water greedily, quickly gulping them down so they could help as soon as possible. 

     It wasn't long before the pain started slowly diminishing. And while it took him awhile, he eventually re-composed himself till he could sit with a straight back on top of the bed. 

"Thank you, Poe. You helped me a lot. I am sorry if it was an inconvenience to you, or if it scared you."

"Hey, it's all alright your majesty. It did scare me, I can't deny that, but it's hardly your fault, right? It's not your fault it happens, so you don't have to apologize to me."

"But. It is my fault," Ben said, his head cast downwards, seemingly ashamed. 

"What do you mean?"

"The force is strong in my family. Everybody on my mother's side of the family has it. Apparently, I'm very powerful. But I can't be, I have to take the pills. I have to do whatever it takes so that I don't get turned to the dark side. It's my own fault, I have to make sure I don't use the force. But it hurts, it fights back, and I can't hold it in on my own." At this point he seemed more aware of the tears slowly falling down his face, and reached for his veil, intent on covering up his face. But as he reached for it, his hand was stopped by the pilot. He kept his head down until the pilot spoke. 

"Will you please look at me?" Ben did so, reluctantly. 

"This is not your fault. This will never be your fault. Do not blame yourself for your pain," he brothers the young Queen into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. Ben grasped the front of his shirt, still working through the pain

"I can't say I understand what your going through, and I'm sorry I can't help more. But just know this," he pulled back slightly, stroking the hair from Ben's face, "this pain is not your fault. And while I don't know too much about the force or the dark side, I don't think you could ever be evil, your majesty." He wiped a tear from the Queen's face."

"But. I could turn to the dark side, I've seen it. Every night I have such terrible nightmares," Ben realized that this was the first time that he had told anybody about his nightmares, and the first time anyone would listen, "I see myself, I am older but it is still me. I commit such terrible crimes, if you saw what I witness, you would not hesitate to call me a monster."

     It hurt Poe to see the Queen blaming himself for whatever pain the boy had to endure. And while he held the highest respects for General Organa, he could not help the wave of anger at the thought that she would let her son become so afraid of himself.

He opened his mouth to protest Ben's claim. However, as he was about to comfort the boy, he heard a bang, and the ship lurched. The Queen and Pilot shared a startled look, before Poe ran out of the room to the cockpit. 

Rey did not have any trouble finding the ship that the boy was traveling on. She could sense his emotional turmoil from light years away. Could almost feel the agony he was in. 

She decided to fire on the ship, as a warning. Then opened a com. Putting on her sweetest voice, though it probably came out as more mocking, "Hello, is anyone there?"

She waited for a minute, before someone responded. 

"Umm, hi, would you mind telling us why you fired on our ship?"

"I heard you have a very special passenger, captain. Correct? And don't try lying to me, I'll be able to tell."

"...yes. It's true. We're on a very important diplomatic mission. So if you could kindly let us be on our way, that would be appreciated."

"Mmm. No can do I'm afraid. You see, I need you to hand over the boy to me. Or I'll destroy your ship. Either way is perfectly fine with me."

Poe took his hand off the com, turning back to see the Queen (who had followed Poe out of worry). 

"Don't worry. I won't let anybody harm you."

He hurried with the panel, going to warp speed as quickly as he could. Making sure the Queen was at least sitting before engaging it. Anything to get rid of this new threat. 

They did manage to get away from the strange ship, Poe thought it was pretty weird that they were able to get away as quickly as they did. But he was pleased none the less. 

Once they returned to normal speed Poe checked back on the Queen, who looked somewhat shaken. But he was otherwise completely fine. He walked over to the boy and helped him out of the seat, "I guess we'll have to be more careful from here on out."

He hugged the boy once again, and ran his hands through the Queen's hair(in his haste he had forgotten his veils). 

"I promise that everything will be fine, my queen."


End file.
